


Thirty Smutty Alyadrien Drabbles

by WildThingPoorBoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: The demand was high, but the supply was low. Based on the "30 Days OTP NSFW Challenge"Thirty drabbles of Alya and Adrien getting it on. It's exactly what it says on the tin.





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

It happens to everyone every once in a while. No real reason for it. It just sorta does. Adrien blinked as he tried to get his bearings. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. His bedroom, staring at the ceiling. He rolled over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. The time said 3:53 AM. There's no reason to be awake right now, he thought. He didn't do anything radically different that day or eat anything weird. He put his phone back down when his eyelids began to feel heavy again. Whatever he woken him was leaving now. Adrien turned to get comfortable when he heard a soft moan behind him. Adrien sat up to see Alya, lying down on his bed, asleep and naked. 

Oh. That's what he was doing. Adrien lifted the bed sheet. By the looks of things, he did it several times. Adrien moved closer to her with a smile. Despite her nude form, his penis remained flaccid. He must have drained his balls earlier. Even so, Adrien's hands went down to Alya's ankle's and up her calves. The smooth, softness of her skin amazed him. He continued to her thighs. His smiled evolved into a wicked grin. It wasn't just a few hours ago that he was between these thighs. The thighs that held up her full round ass. Adrien palmed her ass with his eyes closed. It was bigger than both hands could hold. 

Alya was by no means fat or overweight. Her thin waist could attest to that. She was thick and full where he wanted. Her breasts were big but never out of proportion with the rest of her body. Spending and entire lifetime in the fashion industry, he knew her brown skin combined with her figure could give any of the models he'd worked with a run for their money.

Adrien traced her flat stomach and reached up to grab her breasts. He moved closer as he began to knead them. Throughout their school years, all of the boys in Adrien's class loved to admire the best chest in the class. They waited with baited breath, hoping that something would get her attention so Alya would have to bend over, giving everyone a chance to peek down her cleavage. Then Chloe had to ruin it by forcing the principal to make her wear a white shirt underneath her plaid flannel shirt. 

Alya groaned as Adrien pinched her nipples. He loved playing with them. Earlier that evening those same breasts were smothering his cock. A titfuck that he knew would make him the envy of his peers and classmates. 

"Go back to sleep," she mumbled. 

"Okay," he said. Adrien stopped his groping and pulled her closer. He could smell the shampoo in her hair. He inhaled the scent of lavender a few times more before sleep overtook him. They already had a eventful evening. 


	2. Kiss (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alya and Adrien are actually a couple, they want to be together as much as they can. Too bad life doesn't work they way you want it to all the time.

Adrien's life was good. Riding in the backseat on his way back from a photo shoot, Adrien mused about the current state of affairs. 

He was a superhero. He was Chat Noir. It seemed like every week there was another akumatized villain for him to take down with Ladybug. His favorite part was watching Ladybug move in her skintight costume. No curve was hidden from his wandering eyes. He'd give anything to sink his claws into that tight ass of her's. At the same time however, he was Chat Noir. How many times has his plans been ruined because of an akumatized villain? Now that he was seeing Alya, all he wanted was uninterrupted time between her legs.

The car stopped. His gorilla bodyguard opened the door and, as usual, didn't respond to Adrien's thanks. Well, he was still a model. Adrien was a popular young model used for clothing ads in magazines, YouTube videos, billboards. Adrien rolled his eyes. That's right. He was a popular young model on ads everywhere. Fans clamoring for autographs and selfies instead of letting him go to school in fucking peace. At least he was able to keep Alya a secret. She didn't need that kind of attention. Plus, he didn't think the public could handle her. She would beat them with a stick. Maybe literally.

Adrien sighed entering his home. That's something to be happy about. Alya was his girlfriend. The sexy, sassy, and full-figured vixen was the girl he spent his nights and mornings with. Just remembering that fact was enough to give him a boner, which it did.

Adrien stuck his hands down his pockets as Natalie approached him.

"Good. You're home," she said. Not looking away from her tablet, she recited the rest of his day to him. "You have another photo shoot today. This time it's to promote your father's new line of winter wear. Your Chinese lessons have been pushed up. And you have a visitor. She's in your room but don't be long. We need to get all of this done by today."

Dating Alya was great. It was the attention from it he didn't enjoy. While they kept their relationship a secret from the general public, their class was a different story. Every hug that involved Alya's tits pressing up against him drew the ire of every boy in class. He even caught Ivan giving him the stink eye every once in a while. That's nothing compared to the scene Chloe made when she found out. The ranting, raving and yelling. And that was before she called her dad and demanded that Alya be jailed or removed from the city. 

"Sure, sure," Adrien said. "Thanks, Natalie." Adrien rushed to his room. His erection wasn't going away by itself. If he could just make it to his room for a few minutes...

Adrien shut the door and turned the lock.

"What took you?" he heard. Adrien spun around to see his girlfriend lying in his bed under the covers. 

"I've been waiting for you," she said.

"Have you now?" he asked.

"Don't be coy with me Agreste," Alya pulled the cover off revealing her nude form. Adrien's eyes widened at the sight of her bare boobs and neatly-trimmed pussy on his bed. "It doesn't suit you."

Adrien threw his clothes off in such a hurry, he probably ripped one of them. He didn't care. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was crawling into bed, wrapping his arms around his naked girlfriend, his erection pressing against her flat stomach, and having his skin touch her skin. In their embrace, they kissed. It was a small one, at first. They peppered each other with more little kisses. Then, he pressed his lips against hers for a long, passionate kiss. They moaned into each other. Alya pulled him in closer, her tongue brushing his lips. Adrien parted his lips, and their tongues tangled for control over the other. They pulled apart but only for air. The switch had been flipped. 

"I wanna make you growl when you cum," she said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna-"

There was a knock on the door. 

"Adrien," Natalie called from the other side. "It's time for your Chinese lessons. They've been pushed forward to make more time for your photo shoot."

Adrien sighed. "I'm gonna...go to my Chinese lessons. Wait for me?"

"No," Alya said with a laugh. "But trust me, I'll be back later."

The lovers only had time for one more kiss.

"Adrien," Natalie called, "Are you coming?"

"No," Adrien mumbled. "But I wish I was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long. Secret is I sometimes write these stories when I'm bored at work. It's been pretty busy lately so no opportunity to write. I have more ideas, but I wanna finish something before starting another one.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Alya have been messing around for a while but this is the first time they actually have sex.

It wasn't the first time they were like this. Adrien had thought of some reason to convince his father that Alya needed to be in his room. They were never doing what he said they were doing. Instead, he was on top of her on his bed. He pressed himself against her, trying to feel as much as he could. She lay beneath him. Her lacy underwear inciting him to push his limits further and further. Lips and tongues mashed together before Alya pulled them apart.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing. Just let me catch my breath," she said. "Besides, I'm starting to think this isn't enough."

"What do you mean?" Adrien looked her up and down. Full breast and wide hips barely being contained by lacy red underwear was more than enough for him.

"This is what I mean," she said. Her hand rubbed up against the bulge in his boxer briefs. Even he was getting embarrassed by the drop of pre-cum on the tip. "I'm actually flattered a bit."

"This is your fault," Adrien said. Only now had he felt how much his erection ached as if it wanted to be free from its cloth prison.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Alya spread her legs apart, giving Adrien a good view. "Take them off."

"Are you serious? You really wanna? With me?"

Alya nodded. That was all it took for Adrien to take his underwear off and toss it aside. Alya's eyes widened at the sight of his now freed erection. It was thick and veiny. 

"Oh wow," she said. Alya snapped her bra off and covered her nipples with her hands. She looked at him with those half open bedroom eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Adrien moved Alya's panties just enough to reveal her pussy. He grabbed his cocked and pushed against her entrance.

"Are you sure this is okay? Should I grab a condom?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill. It'll be fine. Just go a little lower." Alya grabbed the head and guided him into her. There was a brief pause before Adrien continued. He moved slowly, afraid that he could go off at any moment. It didn't help that Alya kept moaning the entire time. It was bigger than he had anticipated. Adrien's cock filled her up. She bit her lip. She didn't want to ruin the moment by having the whole mansion hear her.

Adrien felt like he had entered paradise. He sank deeper into her. The wet walls of her cunt sending shivers down his entire body. Her tight pussy clenched around him. The heat was more than he could bear. Any sudden movement and he would have came right there and then. 

"Oh fuck," he said, trembling. "You're...so hot...it's so tight. Too tight."

"You're too big," she shot back. She groaned gleefully as Adrien's hips finally met hers.

Adrien propped himself up on his palms. He still couldn't believe the sight under him. Alya, topless, writhing beneath him. She grabbed two handfuls of bed sheets, still chuckling and moaning.

"Adrien," she whispered.

"Y-yeah?"

"Don't go easy on me."

And with that, a switch had been flipped. Instinct kicked in full force. He pulled out and slammed back into her as hard as he could. Adrien watched his dick disappear inside her with every thrust. A simple request was all it took for Adrien to start shoving himself into her. The hard, fast fucking made the bed creak and squeak a vulgar symphony. It was as if Adrien was trying to release an entire lifetime of frustrations. He didn't think about that now. He couldn't think about that now. His mind had gone blank, save for the pleasure he was indulging in.

Alya's breasts bounced up and down. She threw her head back and let her sense of touch go on overload. Alya had had a handful of lovers before, but they were nothing like this. Adrien outranked them in sheer size and thickness alone. Perhaps it was his fencing training that taught him how to move his hips? 

Adrien sped up. Alya felt his cock twitching inside of her. She knew he didn't have much time left. He repeated her name over and over. She smiled, reveling that fact that Adrien Agreste was desperately trying to release deep within her pussy. He wasn't lusting this way over Chloe,  Kagami, or even Marinette. He wanted her. 

"Go ahead," she managed. "Do it. Do it. Do it. Cum for me."

With one big push, Adrien poured everything he had into her. Alya's pussy clamping down on him like a vice as she felt her own orgasm overtaking her. Adrien pumped his cum into her before slowing down and resting his head between her breasts. The lovers lay there panting, covered in sweat.

"Holy shit," she said. "That's got to be the first time I came through dick alone. Holy crap."

Adrien mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to enjoy the warmth of their bodies. 

"Rest for now, Agreste." Alya petted his hair. "We're only getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really out of practice aren't I? I really wish more people were writing Alyadrien stuff.


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is alone and all he can think of is Alya. All of Alya.

Adrien was no child. He was a teenager. That still didn't stop him from pouting in his room like a child. His father had forbade him from going out after his photo shoot. No disturbances or some other nonsense like that. It's not as if there was more to do. Adrien sat on his bed staring at his phone. No response. He looked through his messaging app. No new messages. He still scrolled through it anyway. Looking at all the old conversations he had with Alya did make him feel a little better. 

Adrien gasped at the sight of it. Last week, Alya had gone out shopping with Marinette and came home with a bunch of new outfits. Adrien was confined to his room again, but it didn't stop Alya from sending selfies of everything she bought. And she did mean everything. Adrien scrolled through the pictures of Alya showing off new outfits of tight, form-fitting clothes. Even something as simple as jeans and a t-shirt showed off every curve she had. Well, almost.

Adrien swiped frantically, desperate to find what he was looking for. He knew he was close. He saw the picture of Alya in a nice blue dress with a long skirt. His favorite part was Alya lifting the skirt to reveal her bare thighs. Adrien swiped to the next one. Alya wore short shorts and tight tank top. Adrien swiped again. Paydirt. Alya, his girlfriend, modeling thin cotton panties and a loose thin white tank top. They left little to the imagination. He could see the panties stretch as they wrapped around her hips. Adrien zoomed in at the crotch which was perfectly outlined.

'Dammit,' he thought. 'That's where I should be right now.'

Adrien put his phone down and unbuckled his pants. He reached down his pants and pulled out his cock. He immediately began stroking himself to an erection. He tried his best to keep swiping through all the pictures Alya had sent. The loose tank top that didn't do a very good job covering Alya's nipples. Adrien swiped. The orange string bikini that looked like it could snap at any moment. Adrien swiped. The lacy black bra that was filled with Alya's full round breasts. Adrien swiped. Beige panties contrasting with her dark skin, and nothing else as Alya held both boobs with one arm. Her arm covered her nipples, but seeing her tits pushed up like that drove Adrien crazy. He wanted to see more, but the motion of jacking off caused the phone to slip out of his hand.

"Fuck!" Adrien left the phone on the floor and laid back into his bed. He closed his eyes and imagined. Perhaps remembered would be more accurate. If only he could be with her now. Alya's soft, almost chocolate colored, skin. Her big boobs and her big ass set with those child-bearing hips. His hand was a pathetic substitute for hers. She would grab his cock like a joystick and control him. If only she could do that now. He missed the warmth of her mouth. He missed the raw heat that came from her slick pussy. If only she could be here to bounce her ass on his cock.

"Oh shit!" Adrien grunted as he came all over his hand. Spurts of cum covered his fingers and even some of his abdomen. Adrien panted on his way to the bathroom. He shook his head. He didn't like it, but it would have to do for now.

 

 

"Oh f-fuck!" Alya yelled. One hand pinched her nipple as hard as she could while the other one was fingers deep in her pussy. She groaned in frustration. Her juices had covered her hand and some might have stained her bed. 

"Damn, Agreste," she said to herself. "This is all Adrien's dad's fault. Adrien should be between my legs already. If he wasn't going to let him come out, he could have at least let me come over."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not exactly cuddling, but that's what came out.


End file.
